


The one where Tyler and Josh go to IKEA

by SocialDistress



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Josh, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDistress/pseuds/SocialDistress
Summary: Tyler and Josh moved in together recently and all they need now is some high-quality Swedish furniture.Tyler suffers from migraine and Josh decides to offer a helping hand. Things things escalate.





	The one where Tyler and Josh go to IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> So… This is my first fic in English, EVER. English isn’t my first or even second language, but give me a chance people. This is kinda dumb, I don't even know. 
> 
> I'm an elementary school teacher ffs. What am I doing with my life?? :D

Tyler hated shopping. For Tyler shopping meant crowds of people, long lines and legs hurting at the end of the day from all the walking. Tyler got anxious with all the people and all the noises around him. Tyler's boyfriend Josh on the other hand absolutely loved shopping. He loved touching all the merchandise and trying to decide what to get.

On this particular day Josh had dragged Tyler to IKEA with him to buy stuff for their new apartment they just recently moved in. Tyler had agreed to go, because Josh had reassured that they would end up having a fun day together.

Tyler already hated IKEA the moment they entered. Tyler was already tired and fuzzy, because it was too early in the morning and he felt like he was getting a migraine.

He watched Josh walk around all hyped up touching everything in sight, Josh’s genuine excitement made Tyler smile. Tyler adored Josh, and couldn’t deny anything from him, not even a shopping day in hell.

”Ty, come and look at this ugly lamp!” Josh shouted at Tyler who had been sunken in his thoughts trying to keep from getting a panic attack. Tyler walked up to his boyfriend who wrapped his arm around him, and looked at the lamp hanging from the fake ceiling and grinned.

”My God, that must be the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”, Tyler exclaimed making both boys giggle and Josh gave Tyler a quick kiss on his temple.

”I know, right??” Josh chuckled. At that moment they both heard some lady say how much she loved that lamp and how she needed to buy it for her living room. Josh and Tyler bursted out into laughter and received weird looks from the lady and her husband. Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and dragged him further away from the ugly light fixture.

”This is fun, right?” Josh asked Tyler while they continued to walk around in the homeware hell, still touching everything in sight while holding Tyler's hand to keep his boyfriend from panicking. Tyler shrugged his shoulders, but gave Josh a smile not to make him feel so bad about forcing Tyler to come. Tyler could feel the migraine building up, as the flashing patterns appeared into his eyesight. Josh noticed this and gave Tyler his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the bright lights.  
”I look like such a douchebag wearing these indoors”, Tyler pointed out, but Josh assured him that he looked perfect. Josh always loved when Tyler wore his clothes, and sunglasses weren’t an exception.

They saw a bunch of other ugly homeware items while they were circling around the store, and Josh made a game out of it. They would compete in spotting ugly objects. They also imagined what kind of a person would buy such ugly things for their home.

 

”Finally!” Tyler said overdramatically when he saw that they were approaching the area where all the couches were displayed. Josh laughed at his boyfriend, and told Tyler that they had only been there for exactly twenty minutes.

”Shut up, Jish! I’m on the couch zone now, and you or your stupid remarks don’t exist here”, Tyler said and stuck is tongue out and made a face at Josh while he jumped on the couch. Tyler wiggled a bit and made himself comfortable, the boy lifted his legs on the armrest and closed his eyes. Josh looked at his boyfriend for a brief moment and climbed on top of him, totally forgetting where they were.

”Oh, I don’t exist, huh?” Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler’s cheek, his fingers going through Tyler’s hair and pulled a chunk of it making the younger man inhale sharply. Josh removed the sunglasses from Tyler, and put them in his pocket. The brown haired boy sighed and opened his eyes to see Josh’s face right above his. Tyler pecked a kiss at Josh’s nose and Josh gave Tyler a sloppy open mouthed kiss in return.

”Jishwaaaa, stop it, we’re in IKEA”, Tyler giggled into Josh’s neck when Josh leaned in for another kiss. He was so happy that his boyfriend was able to be his happy self at least momentarily. Tyler looked and sounded so adorable, that Josh totally lost himself in Tyler feeling just a bit aroused.  
”So?” Josh asked almost panting into Tyler’s mouth.

An elderly couple walked by them giving the boys a slight side-eye.  
”See? Your actions aren’t appreciated Joshua!”, Tyler said in a loudish voice making sure the couple heard him, and pushed Josh playfully off of him. Josh lifted his head up and mouthed ”sorry” at the couple’s direction, but they just continued their walk pretending the boys didn't exist. Again they both bursted into laughter, while Josh was getting himself off of Tyler and stood up next to the ugly couch. Tyler pouted for a second at the loss of Josh’s body on top of him, but got over it quickly when Josh offered his hand. Tyler grabbed it, and Josh pulled him up.

”It was an uncomfortable couch, anyways” Tyler chuckled and Josh grinned.

”Like that has stopped us before”, Josh said nonchalantly, making Tyler blush and hide his face into his hands. Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler and they continued their journey through the store. Tyler seemed a bit more relaxed when the couple played around in the model homes.

”I could live here”, Tyler said roaming around in one of the model homes. Josh sat on the couch and just watched his boyfriend. Tyler was in obvious pain, but he showed a brave face for Josh.  
”This idea is kinda cute, we could frame all of the cute pictures of us”, Tyler said and pointed at a collage of photos on the wall. Josh nodded and promised they would buy all the picture frames Tyler wanted. Tyler chuckled and collapsed on the couch next to his boyfriend. Tyler laid his head on the older man’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They just sat there quietly in a dimly lighted fake living room.

A young family entered the room while the boys were still on the couch. Josh’s hand wandered through Tyler’s hair trying to help his boyfriend with his migraine, Tyler’s head still resting on his shoulder. The family’s daughter, around six years old stood next to the coffee table and watched Tyler with her head tilted without even blinking.  
”Is he sick?” she then asked Josh. Tyler opened his eyes and looked at the little girl.  
”His head hurts a bit, but he’ll be alright”, Josh told the girl and smiled at her. The girl climbed on a couch and sat next to Tyler. Tyler was a bit uncomfortable with an unknown child sitting so close to him, but didn’t do anything about it. 

”You can have this”, she said all of a sudden and placed an IKEA panda plushie on Tyler’s lap. Tyler raised his head and was stunned. He stroke the panda’s fur for a moment, and then gave it back to the little girl.  
”It’s yours, so you keep it”, Tyler said smiling and his heart was melting. The girl frowned a bit, but kept the panda in her hands. Both Tyler and Josh were stunned of how such a young sprout of a human being could be that considerate of other people.  
”He’s not mine yet, but my mum promised she would buy it for me”, she said sounding older than her age. All three of them sat in silence for a moment, Josh still stroking Tyler’s hair.  
What’s your name?” she then asked.  
”My name is Tyler”, he said and the girl’s eyes lightened up.  
”That’s a good name, I think I’ll name him Tyler”, the girl said and looked at Tyler, and then the panda bear.

The girls mother had seen and heard the whole scene, and she looked like she was extremely proud of her daughter.  
”Sweetie, we should leave the boys be”, she said and took her daughter’s hand. The girl nodded hesitantly but waved them a goodbye.

After a while Tyler and Josh scooped themselves up from the couch and continued their tour.  
”I can't believe you just bonded with a stranger’s child in IKEA”, Josh said with a slight of amusement in his voice and placed his hand on the small of Tyler’s back.  
”Yeah, me neither” Tyler said and chuckled.  
"She was adorable, though."

They wandered into a model kitchen with jet black high gloss cabinets. Josh was in awe, and caressed the counter with his hand.  
”This is just beautiful, don’t you think?”, he sighed with a shine in his eyes. Tyler watched Josh as he admired the spotless counters and opened and closed the cabinets over and over again. Josh hoped they could afford a kitchen like this instead of their worn off and trite one. 

”I wouldn’t know. The only thing I've ever done in kitchen is a mess…and you”, Tyler answered shrugging his shoulders. Josh looked at his boyfriend and laughed.  
”So you’re the reason why I can’t have nice things”, Josh said and hugged his boyfriend from behind placing a kiss on his neck.  
”You have me, that should be enough”, Tyler pointed out, and smirked stupidly to his boyfriend. All of a sudden Josh turned Tyler around and picked him up and him on the shiny countertop. Josh buried his face in Tyler’s neck and gave him dozens of gentle kisses. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh’s body and held him close against himself.  
“When we're famous, I'll buy you the coolest kitchen in the world, because you deserve it”, Tyler whispered and Josh felt a warm puddle of love in his stomach.  
”I love you so much, Ty”, he whispered into Tyler’s ear. Josh hummed and placed a soft kiss on Tyler’s lips.  
”I love you too, Jish.”

 

 

Tyler couldn’t kick his shoes off his feet any faster the second they got home and rushed to the couch. Josh placed the blue IKEA bag on the worn off kitchen counter. They ended up buying some kitchen stuff - which Tyler isn't even able to name, bunch of picture frames, two shoe cabinets - one for each of them, a desk for Josh, bar stools for the kitchen and a panda bear plushie for Tyler.

While Josh scraped off the stickers and emptied the kitchen tools into the dishwasher, Tyler had fallen asleep on the couch still wearing his coat. The younger man looked so peaceful that Josh just watched him in an awe for a while, placed the panda bear next to him before sitting on the floor next to his boyfriend and turned on the TV. Josh surfed through the channels, but was unable to find anything interesting to watch, so he just left a random channel on and carried one of the shoe cabinet boxes to the living room and opened it. He quickly ran upstairs to get the necessary tools needed to assemble the cabinet.

Tyler made muffled sounds as he shifted his position on the couch, and Josh paused what he was doing just to observe his boyfriend. Tyler grimaced in his sleep a bit, and Josh knew that he was experiencing a gruesome pain due to his migraine. The red haired boy hoped that he would be able to take away at least a tiny bit of his boyfriends pain, and sighed feeling helpless. He actually felt guilty for dragging Tyler with him, he should have known better. 

Even though Josh thought he followed the instructions carefully, at one point he realized he had made a mistake. One of the parts were assembled upside-down, and he would had to do a lot of reassembling to fix his little mishap.  
"Shit!" Josh said way louder than he originally intended, and he threw the screwdriver on the floor frustrated. 

Tyler lifted his head from the cushion and asked what was wrong.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you up," Josh said with a hint of frustration in his voice, and mumbled something that sounded like "fucking Swedish furniture.." Tyler chuckled when he realized what had frustrated his boyfriend to the point that he had to resort to swearing.  
"Jish, come here", Tyler purred and made suggesting hand gestures.  
"I wanna snuggle", Tyler continued and Josh stood up from the floor and shook wood dust off of his clothes.

"How's your head?" Josh asked the man laying on the couch and touched his hair softly.  
"You've never complained", Tyler responded making Josh cringe at the joke Tyler made every damn time, when Josh asked about his head.  
"It's been better, but I'm going to live", Tyler continued carelessly and stretched his slender body. Josh sat on the armrest and caressed Tyler's hair and face softly. It made Tyler lean on his hand a bit like a kitten demanding attention.  
Josh brushed his thumb softly over Tyler's bottom lip making the younger boy let out a long exhale.  
"C'm here", Tyler mumbled still sleep in his voice, looking the cutest Josh had ever seen him, or anything for that matter. Tyler moved his body to make room for Josh. They ended up with Josh laying on his back half of his body over the edge, Tyler hugging him and holding on to him so tightly, that it seemed like Josh was about to fall from a bridge, instead of their familiar living room couch. 

Josh's fingers caressed the nape Tyler's neck and hair and Tyler's fist was tightly wrapped around the others T-shirt. Josh's right arm was getting numb and felt like it was going gangrene from Tyler squeezing him so hard, but he didn't have the heart to tell him to move. Who needs two arms anyways, when you have someone like Tyler laying next to you?

Tyler let go of the fabric he was grabbing, and let his hand wander under Josh's shirt, to his stomach to be exact. His fingertips brushing around Josh's belly button making the older man shiver. This made Tyler chuckle into Josh's neck giving the red haired man even more shivers and leaving his skin on goosebumps, but he just kept moving his soft fingers on Josh's tummy. 

Josh smirked to himself, when Tyler's hands wandered further up under his shirt. Josh let out a hiss when Tyler's fingers ran over his nipple, only to return right after Tyler noticed the effect it had on the older man. Tyler lifted his head and stared right into Josh's eyes while his fingers were playing with the nipple pinching it gently. Again Josh let out an sharp breath, and tilted his head slightly against the sofa cushion his head was resting on.

"Y' like this?", Tyler asked with slight amusement in his voice. Josh only responded with a low "mmhm", and leaned his head even further back to expose his neck to Tyler. Tyler responded with greed, sunk his face into his boyfriend's neck, giving him kisses, licking his collarbone and nibbling the sensitive skin. 

"God, Tyler.." Josh breathed through his teeth. Josh's eagerness made Tyler want his boyfriend even more, if possible. Tyler’s hands were snaking up under his shirt, nails scratching along Josh’s sides leaving faint red marks on his skin.  
Josh's need and want towards his boyfriend grew so loud, that he couldn't just lay there and wait for his tease of a boyfriend to get to the business. 

On one swift motion Josh was up and sitting on the couch, his boyfriend sitting on his lap straddling, his eyes widened with surprise. Now it was Josh's turn to sharpen his nails on Tyler. He ran his fingers down to his spine, other hand placed on the small of Tyler's back, pulling the younger man closer to him.

Josh thrusted his hips upwards just enough to cause that sweet friction between the two of them, making Tyler gasp for air. 

Tyler placed his hands on each side of Josh's face and leaned in for a deep, sloppy open mouthed kiss. Their drool mixed in together was dripping down from the corner of Josh's mouth.  
"I want you", Tyler whispered to his boyfriends ear while the other man's hands were still wandering on his body mapping every nook and curve he could reach. Josh had already explored Tyler's body countless times before, but he was never going to get tired of it.  
"Are you sure? With your migraine and everything?" Josh asked with a raspy voice, almost panting. Tyler responded with two eager nods and a "mmhm", looking at Josh with his doe eyes.  
"D'you understand that if we keep going, I might not be able to stop until I'm done with you. I want you so bad", Josh said, but it was more of as a statement than a question. 

"Yes! Please Josh, just f-aaah", Tyler moaned when the other boy suddenly grabbed his dick roughly through the black skinny jeans. Josh gave sloppy kisses to Tyler's neck while his hands were unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper. Josh shimmied his hand into Tyler's tight jeans making the younger man take in sharps breaths due to the sensation. Josh squeezed Tyler's dick again, now through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs making Tyler let out the cutest and sexiest sounds ever. 

Slight moans escaped his own mouth too, but the pink haired man suppressed them, because he had decided that this would be strictly about his boyfriend instead of him. Josh wanted to pamper and pleasure his boyfriend, not only because he was so damn adorable, but mostly because he had been such a brave boy through their shopping trip, not complaining once. 

Josh slowly removed his hand from Tyler's pants, making the other whimpered in disappointment and almost cry out when Josh removed his lips from his skin. They looked at each other in a way only two people deeply and madly in love would. Josh then started to remove Tyler's coat so slowly, it made Tyler impatient and bit annoyed. Tyler shooed Josh's hands away and stripped the coat himself quickly and threw it on the floor next to the unfinished piece of furniture. Josh lovingly tsk'd at his impatience, but then Tyler suddenly grinded his body against Josh's forcefully, making himself whimper and Josh growl in a low voice that made chills run down Tyler's spine.

"My God, Ty..." Josh groaned into his boyfriends ear while he kept rubbing his body against Josh's. Before Tyler had enough time to blink, Josh had pounced off the couch holding him in his tattooed arms. Tyler let out a surprised yelp, but he clinged to Josh's shoulders as he carried Tyler to the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. 

Josh removed his own shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor and climbed on top of his boyfriend, making a wet trail of open mouthed kisses on Tyler's exposed neck and collar.  
"I need you to take this off", Josh whispered in a low voice tugging Tyler's t-shirt in his fists.  
"Slowly", he then added, when Tyler was about to just carelessly pull off the shirt and throw it wherever.  
Tyler rolled his eyes a bit, but obeyed his boyfriend's wish. He slowly exposed his smooth abdomen and teasingly ran his fingers on his own smooth skin while pulling the shirt higher and higher. 

Josh sighed and bit his lower lip at the sight trying to fight the urge to place his nails on Tyler's sides and drag deep red marks on his flawless olive skin. He didn't want to cause Tyler any unnecessary pain, not this time around at least. 

When the shirt was finally dropped to the floor, Josh placed himself between Tyler's legs, his hands gently on his hips. Josh started placing slow kisses on his stomach, his skin overheating and body wiggling, urging Josh to move faster. Josh wasn't in any hurry, though, and he let his hands wander Tyler's body in an agonizingly slow pace.  
"Josh, please... You're driving me crazy", Tyler whispered in a lustful voice, that made Josh's cock twitch in his skinny jeans. 

Josh knew patience wasn't one of Tyler's virtues, neither it was his, but despite the throbbing sensation in his own pants, Josh ignored Tyler's pleads.  
"You are so fucking beautiful", Josh mumbled against Tyler's skin and dragged his teeth gently over his lower abdomen.  
"Joshhh..." Tyler hissed and Josh could tell he was getting really impatient. 

"What do you want me to do?" Josh asked teasingly while his hands were back in Tyler's hair, lips ghosting over his neck, pulling him close again, so close that he could feel Tyler's hitched breath on his pink hair. Josh failed to get an answer, so he roughly reattached their lips and Tyler moaned into his mouth as Josh made a particularly good thrust against his thigh.  
"Tell me", he hissed more demanding this time, making Tyler whimper underneath him.  
"Please Josh, do SOMETHING" Tyler moaned desperately against his lips. 

"You need to be more specific", Josh whispered devilishly into his ear and nipped his earlobe.  
"Josh, I don't..." Tyler pleaded blushing ever so adorably. Josh knew Tyler was shy when it came to dirty talking, but what Josh also knew was that when Tyler got going, there was no stopping him. That's what Josh was after today. 

"Tyler, talk to me, tell me what you want", Josh almost growled into his boyfriend's skin, licking and biting into it gently. 

A hand grabbed his pink hair, and twisted the strands almost painfully.  
"Josh?" Tyler breathed in a high pitched voice. Josh placed his forehead against Tyler's, and stared straight into his brown eyes.  
"Mmhm? 'M listening", Josh hummed giving tiny kisses on Tyler's cheek.  
"Iwantyoutoeatmeout", Tyler blurted out. His cheeks took a crimson shade as he tried to cover his face with his arm in embarrassment. 

Josh smiled gently, removed Tyler's arm and pinned it gently above his head.  
"I want you to look at me while I eat you out, okay?" Josh growled against his lips. Tyler nodded, and as a result he blushed even more. 

Josh sat on his knees and removed Tyler's jeans and boxers at once, leaving Tyler laying naked on the shuffled sheets.  
"Shit, Ty...", Josh mumbled at the beautiful sight in front of him. Tyler's cock laid heavy against his stomach, and was shimmering with beads of precum. The sight of Tyler scattered on the sheets like this made Josh bite and lick his lips and his dick twitch. 

Josh gently placed Tyler's legs over his shoulders and gave gentle kisses along his thighs and ran his thumb slowly over Tyler's hole making the younger shiver under his touch.  
"Stop teasing", Tyler breathed sounding almost annoyed, but giggled when Josh gave him a tiny smirk. 

Finally Josh gave in, and sank his face in Tyler's ass, tracing the entrance with the tip of his tongue. After a few suppressed moans from Tyler, he pressed his tongue flat on his boyfriend's hole and moved it back and forth slowly. Tyler squirmed and Josh had to tame him by pressing him harder down to the mattress. The rougher Josh's tongue got, the more pornographic sounds left Tyler's lips. Swearwords and Josh's name filled the air together with panting and moaning. 

Josh slid his tongue past the ring of muscles and Tyler gasped for air like he was drowning.  
"Yes, Joshie, fuck me with your tongue, harder, just like that", Tyler screamed and threw his head back against the mattress as Josh thickened his pace. Josh smirked to himself with satisfaction, knowing that Tyler has lost all of his inhibitions because of him. 

Josh completely lost himself in what he was doing his tongue working on Tyler's entrance. When Tyler's body started twitching, moans getting more erratic and his grip of Josh's hair tightened he realized that Tyler was about to come untouched. 

Josh wasn't ready to let him go just yet, so he parted his tongue from Tyler, making the other grunt in displease.  
"I hate you, Josh" Tyler breathed.  
"No you don't", Josh just said smiling and placed his hand on Tyler's abdomen, right next to his cock, making Tyler arch his back and hiss. 

Tyler's fingers fidgeted on Josh's belt loops, and the fact that Josh was still wearing his jeans bothered him all of a sudden.  
"Take these off", Tyler said with an almost rude tone in his voice, making Josh chuckle at him. 

Josh got up on his knees and started to slowly unbuckle his belt under Tyler's lustful eyes. His cock was so hard and needing to be touched that it almost hurt. He pushed his jeans down to mid thigh revealing that his boxer briefs had a large wet stain of precum on them. The sight made Tyler moan and he brought his fingers to the hem and pushed the boxers down as well. 

Quickly Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and started to suck on his index-and middle fingers staring Josh straight into the mocha eyes. Tyler was making obscene noises as he twisted his tongue around Josh's fingers, and spit was dripping down Tylers chin down to his neck and Josh's wrist. He removed Josh's fingers from his mouth with a pop, and eyed his boyfriend. 

Tyler laid himself on the bed leaning on his elbow and started to palm himself slowly. Tyler made small mewling sounds as he ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum all over his length. Tyler didn't even bother to wipe the drool off of his face. Tyler looked like a complete mess, and Josh loved it. 

Josh opened up the night stand drawer in hopes of finding the lube, but despite thorough search couldn't find it.  
"Where the hell..." Josh sighed in frustration, and Tyler's giggle started echo around the room.  
"In the kitchen", he said before Josh could finish his question.  
"Why...oh! " A memory from two nights ago, the night they had moved in, popped into his head. Tyler had wanted to christen all the rooms, and Josh remembered vividly being folded over the dishwasher with Tyler banging him in a merciless pace. 

"Of course it's in the KITCHEN, where else we would keep it", Josh exclaimed, and jumped off the bed leaving Tyler cackling at the memory. 

"Found it!" Josh shouted from the kitchen and rushed back to bed and settled himself between Tyler's legs. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's back, and tried to pull him closer. 

Josh popped open the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers and onto Tyler's hole. Tyler writhed at the sensation of cool liquid on his hot skin, and cold shivers ran up his body.

Tyler let out a sharp exhale and spread his legs ever further apart, when he felt Josh's index finger circling around his entrance. Slowly Josh pushed his finger past the tight muscles and made Tyler close his eyes in a bliss. The sight made Josh bite his bottom lip and swallow down a moan. 

Josh moved his finger in and out carefully hooking it every once in a while deliberately avoiding his prostate. Tyler grinded his body against Josh's finger trying to get even more friction.  
"Josh, please... I need more" Tyler whimpered and Josh pushed another slick finger inside Tyler's body. Josh brushed his fingers against that spot inside that made Tyler almost scream. 

Josh kept rubbing his middle finger against Tyler's prostate so hard that Tyler melted into a moaning puddle under his touch.  
"'Y like that?" Josh mumbled against Tylers chest, when he completely changed his rhythm, and started fucking Tyler roughly with his fingers.  
"Oh God, yes, Josh, yes, please, Josh! " Tyler moaned, unable to form coherent sentences. 

Josh removed his fingers, leaving Tyler to catch his breath in disappointment of interrupted orgasm. Josh grabbed the lube again and lathered his own cock with it. Tyler watched him, squirming in anticipation. 

Josh lifted Tyler's left leg over his shoulder, gripped Tylers hips and lined himself up. He took a deep breath and started to push his cock into Tyler. With the first thrust Josh fought against the urge to slam his cock inside fast and hard in fear of hurting him. Instead Josh bit his lip as he let Tyler adjust to him. 

When Josh bottomed out, he took a pause and let Tyler steady his breathing and give a tiny nod for him as a sign to keep going. Josh took a slow rhythm in thrusting as deep a he could, hitting the nerves inside Tyler in every once in a while, making the younger yelp and cry in pleasure .  
"Josh, make me yours, fuck me harder", Tyler moaned. Josh raised his eyebrows and obeyed Tyler's wish. 

He picked up the pace and soon he was pounding in and out in a ruthless way, grunting and growling as he went. Tyler moaned with a slight whines of pain. To ease the pain, Josh grabbed his precum leaking cock into his hand and started to jerk Tyler off in the same pace with his thrusts. 

Tylers whining turned into a cries of pleasure as Josh squeezed his dick in one hand, pushing down his hip with another. Josh kept fucking into him harshly, and he could feel how Josh was stretching him open with every thrust, thick cock sliding in and out of him.

Tyler loved the way Josh groaned when he tightened his muscles around him and the way his back arched when he scraped his nails down his spine leaving red marks.

Droplets of sweat started beading on Tyler's body. Josh just couldn't resist on leaning over and licking the salt off of Tyler's skin, keeping the relentless pace of thrusts.  
"Josh, I'm about to-", were the only recognizable words that left Tyler's lips at this point, everything else was just blur in Tyler's head. 

Josh picked up his pace even further while jerking Tyler's cock in his hand back and forth sliding his thumb over the sensitive slit. He felt the orgasm coil in the pit of his stomach when he tried to concentrate on hitting all the right places on Tyler's body, until he was a sobbing mess under him. Josh slammed one particularly hard thrust directly into his prostate and for brief moment Tyler thought he was going to pass out.  
Josh could feel Tyler's body tense under him, his back was arching unwillingly as he came all over Josh's hand and his own body. Josh helped him ride the orgasm to the full extend, eventually making Tyler's body shake uncontrollably from over stimulation as Josh kept fucking him to reach his own climax. 

Few rough thrusts later Josh unraveled and came inside Tyler repeating Tyler's name, accompanied with low moans and growls. 

Both of them breathed heavily, and Josh forgot that he was still holding on to Tyler's dick. Tyler's hips jerked weakly into his hand as he let out a broken little whine, when Josh looked down at him with hazy unfocused eyes. 

Josh leaned over to kiss Tyler on the raw bitten lips, slowly moving his mouth farther down on his beautiful body. As he reached Tyler's stomach, he licked away all the mess Tyler had just made. He also gave a few kitten licks and kisses to Tyler's cock, on the way back to between his legs. 

Josh's own cum was slowly leaking out of Tyler, and the sight made Josh bite his lips, as he leaned over to clean it up with his tongue. Tyler's body twitched as Josh did the final licks over his used hole.

"Oh my Josh", Tyler mumbled as Josh collapsed to the bed next to him.  
"I know right?" Josh smirked, and pecked a kiss to Tylers cheek. 

"Why was the lube in the cutlery drawer?" Josh asked and poked Tyler's side playfully.  
"Yesterday, when Mark came in unannounced to bring our housewarming gift, I had to hide it", Tyler explained and picked the nail bed on his pinky with his teeth.  
"So that's why he looked so shocked after he had been looking for a spoon to stir his coffee with!" Josh chuckled, and Tyler's face changed color into deep red.

They laid in the bed in a silence for good fifteen minutes, and Josh had started to doze off.  
“We should get up and finish that shoe cabinet you started”, Tyler said after his face had returned to its normal color.  
“Ughhh, I don't want to”, Josh breathed and nuzzled into Tyler's neck.  
“I need a place to put my floral Vans into, they're miserable in a U-Haul box all alone”, Tyler said all excited, grabbed Josh's arm and started to drag him out of the bed.  
“Your migraine must be gone then”, Josh said laughingly, grabbing the sheets desperately trying to keep himself in the warm bed.  
“Yup, you fucked the migraine out of me. Now, get dressed”, Tyler giggled and threw Josh's jeans at their rightful owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and give me some love (I really need it), and I might write something else in the future.


End file.
